


Dances with Smoothies

by Shadowfishy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfishy/pseuds/Shadowfishy
Summary: Set in a modern universe where True Damage exists, legendary DJ Yasuo works with a super flashy dancer Rakan. Rakan annoys him to no end, but Yasuo sticks around all the same. One shot, self-indulgent AU ship.
Relationships: Rakan/Yasuo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dances with Smoothies

There were few times where Yasuo legitimately regretted agreeing to collab with someone. Only one in particular proved almost seriously detrimental to the world famous DJ’s reputation, though with some quick marketing, he escaped unscathed. However, his current agreement had placed him with an annoying dancer, one that acted as though their work was some sort of game, a friendship to be made first and foremost. Rakan threatened to add a second nuisance to Yasuo’s career. When work became secondary in this business, it often led to sloppily made releases, musical failures, and Yasuo technically had none to his name, preferring to keep his immaculate record free of any financial disasters. Work would have to come first, always, and should there be a friendship that develops through natural means, personalities clicking through a shared love of music, then Yasuo would be more receptive to opening up.

Though this bird-brained dancer spoke very highly of Yasuo, leading the masked man to believe that he knew all about Yasuo’s rumored bouts of silence and intense work ethic, he seemed not to care at all. Scowling behind his mask, the DJ remained silent, being spoken to about trivial matters like what smoothie flavor he liked best and whether or not he had identical jackets just like the green one he currently had on. None of this mattered, and if they spent any more time talking, they’d have to spend another day finishing this project.

“Seriously, dude. Dude! You can’t tell me you don’t have a favorite smoothie flavor! Mine’s strawbanango! Y’know, like strawberry, banana and mango all smashed together in a real nice fruity beverage! Whoever thought of smoothies has gotta be the smartest guy on the planet!”

Another sigh leaves the DJ’s lips, one hand extending to plant a bare palm on the talkative one’s face. “Stop.” He mutters, nodding back to the floor. “Dance. From the top.” Truthfully, he didn’t care. They were very close to finishing the first half of the choreography, and Yasuo simply wanted to get this done. It shouldn’t have taken a dancer of Rakan’s caliber six hours to master the first half of the choreography. Rakan himself even flattered himself, touting his fleet footwork and ability to pick up moves and rhythm almost instantaneously. 

And yet, every time the music got to a certain part where Rakan was expected to leap in the air and spiral, a move meant to catch the glint of his feathers in a spectacular display of golden flecks, Rakan would always stumble, practically crashing into Yasuo as he tumbled disgracefully towards the floor. Yasuo would often catch him before the dancer’s body made impact, though on a couple occasions, Yasuo had felt petty enough to simply let him fall. A few minor injuries could be healed in time and serve as a lesson.

“I just can’t get this down. I’m not sure what it is. Maybe you’re just too close, and I always feel like I’m about to hit ya! Couldja maybe step back this time?”

Yasuo glares, but shrugs. If it’ll help, it’s worth a shot. Yasuo glides back a few steps, wind carrying his step so that he seems to almost slide across the floor, increasing the distance between himself and Rakan. He plays the music once more and Rakan pulls off every move flawlessly. This choreography definitely wasn’t that difficult, and Rakan had gotten every move except the leap with perfect accuracy. Sure enough, when it comes time for the leap, Rakan fumbles it, only this time, the dancer’s body practically glides through the air towards Yasuo. Yasuo isn’t sure what to do, and catches his body from the air. Rakan’s heavier than he expected, and he’s about to comment on it when Rakan winks at him. “H-Huh?” The DJ drops Rakan onto the floor, startled by such a reaction.

“Ooooh noooo! Sorry ‘bout that, Yas. Honestly, I think I just need a break. We’ve been goin’ at this for a few hours now, and while I like your company, my brain’s getting all muddled up. Whattaya say you let me buy you a smoothie. Let your mask down for a little too, hmm? Promise as soon as we get back, I’ll ace that move first try. And if I don’t, we call this whole thing off, huh?” Rakan remains on the floor during this entire negotiation, which Yasuo finds ridiculous.

He’d immediately decline the offer, but there were a few things that Rakan said that stood out to Yasuo. First, he could use a break himself. The beat was lodged deep in his head, having repeated the same first half over and over again, and it would be nice to get a fresh start after an hour’s rest. Secondly, and more suspiciously, Rakan seemed awfully sure about acing the move the next time. Going so far as to make it an all-or-nothing bet and that Yasuo would have the right to call it quits if he messed up again was a daring, if not foolish offer. But he’d accept.

A simple nod of the head was all that it took for Rakan to flutter up from the floor with renewed vigor. “Alright, smoothie time! See, that’s why I asked what your favorite flavor was, so I can get it for you!” He’s all smiles as he practically grabs Yasuo’s hand, pulling him out the door in order to drag him to the smoothie stall in the lower level of the building. It was a convenient location that was frequented by the most talented of dancers, singers and music producers; the general public wouldn’t be allowed in the building, so at least there wouldn’t be any annoying snags with autograph signings or anything of the sort.

“Hey!” Rakan shouts to the server, volume not being regulated in the slightest. “Strawbanango for me, and…” He quickly takes a glance at his new companion, sizing him up from head to toe. “You look like a peach kinda guy, let’s try that then! Peach please!”

Yasuo sighs again, though this time not in annoyance. Rakan had actually correctly guessed his favorite flavor. Yasuo was thankful for his mask’s ability to hide his expression, else Rakan would have caught his surprise instantly. It had to be a lucky guess, that’s all. “Appreciate it.” He mutters, attempting to cover up any traces of surprise in his tone. He thinks he did rather well in that regard.

“Don’t mention it. It’s the least I can do for wasting your time all day today. Really, sorry about all that. You’re real nice about it though, even caught me a few times. You’re pretty swift, I barely see your feet move! But, I promise I’ll get it as soon as we get back. And I’ll make you proud to work with me.” Rakan gives him a reassuring smile, to which Yasuo returns a thumbs up. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Rakan, but rather the opposite. Yasuo could sense something was strange about the whole practice, and though he couldn’t quite place a finger on it, he truly believed Rakan crafty enough to come up with some elaborate plan to come off ‘disappointing’, only to blow away his expectations later. It didn’t make much sense, but hey, he’d worked with weirder.

They’re briefly disturbed by the server bringing them their drinks, Rakan winking and paying in full before immediately focusing his gaze back on the DJ. He was… Staring at Yasuo’s face? Not saying a word? “You… Good?” Yasuo coughs, lowering his mask for the first time that day in order to take a sip of his peach beverage. 

“I didn’t know you had facial hair.” Rakan laughs, then taps his own chin hair with an idle finger, goofy smile on his face.

“Urk… I’d just look… Weird without any facial hair.” Yasuo rebuts, eyes shifting downward to avoid eye contact. What was with that just now? He could feel his insides heat up, almost like he was embarrassed by Rakan making such a simple observation. His mask rarely lowered and the first thing that Rakan mentions during such a rare sighting is his facial hair? What an idiot.

“That you would. I think it suits you. Suits me too!” Rakan’s voice is bubbly, and though he wasn’t known to be much of a singer, Yasuo could swear there was an attempt at being charming. His words sounded lighter, friendlier than usual. Maybe he was just feeling exhausted from their practices. 

“Shall we go?” Yasuo gets up in one fluid motion, then shuffles his feet backwards before pivoting rapidly in the direction he intended to go. It was a bizarre movement, but it embodied Yasuo’s ability to move like the wind. He was a DJ first and foremost, but he knew a thing or two about dancing and body movements too. Rakan’s dancing was more flashy and grandiose while Yasuo’s was fluid, subtle and calculated. If Yasuo wanted attention, they could have learned a thing or two from one another.

As they re-enter their practice hall, Yasuo sets his smoothie aside far from the two of them. He wasn’t risking it being knocked over, given Rakan’s tendencies to fall over even halfway across the room. “I’m ready. I promise I’ll get this, this time.”

“I believe you.” And he truly did. Rakan’s eyes glinted with a sense of determination that Yasuo hadn’t seen before their break. His body seemed different too, his feathers distractingly shiny, glimmering with what Yasuo could only explain as some supernatural force, or a sense of positive vibes coming from within Rakan himself. He plays the music once more, Rakan’s movements more calculated, somehow sharper yet more flashy. Then, as Rakan leaps into the air, he unfurls his feathers, golden flecks of light dancing across the room at odd angles, creating a dazzling display that would captivate any audience, Yasuo included. He lets out a gasp, then gasps again, surprised by his involuntary reaction. The bird man remains posed in a half-bow in the center of the room.

“Was that good enough for ya?”

“I-... Yeah.” Yasuo’s stunned long enough for Rakan to slide his way over to the DJ in one fluid motion. Rakan wraps his tail feathers around him, bringing their faces closer together as he smiles wide.

“Guess it’s too bad I got that. You can’t call it off now huh? But you’re proud of me for gettin’ the move right on the first try right?” He doesn’t dare move his face away until Yasuo moves his, but even he’s surprised that Yasuo doesn’t retreat at such an obvious come-on.

There’s no reaction from the DJ for a few moments, and Rakan becomes increasingly worried, hesitating to pull away from Yasuo in embarrassment for his stupidity. How could he just come onto Yasuo like that? However, Yasuo quickly grabs his chin with a rough grip, preventing Rakan from escaping. “Did you really expect me to believe a dancer like you couldn’t get a simple leap meant to augment your flashiness? You’ve probably been making leaps like that since you were a baby birdman.”

“W-Was it really that obvious? I thought I was pretty stealthy about the whole thing!”

“‘Bout as stealthy as a loudmouthed, resplendent golden-quilled birdman could be.” Then, Yasuo reaches out to yank his mask off, a gesture quite deliberate so that Rakan could fully see his facial expressions. There’s a minuscule smirk, before Yasuo rolls his eyes. “I suppose your idiocy isn’t all that bad. It hasn’t been a bad few hours. But waste my time again, and I won’t entertain the idea of spending a day with you. My time’s very much in demand. Got that?”

“Y-Yessir!” Rakan chirps back. “Um. Soooo…. Do I get a reward for pulling that move off? I was all whoosh, shine, haa!” 

“Suppose that’s fair. If it’ll keep ya workin’ at your top level.”

“Promise!”

And with that, Yasuo sneaks a brief, unmasked near-kiss. His lips brush against Rakan’s like the air itself, a fleeting preview of what could be. This elicits a disappointed whine from the dancer. He opens his mouth to speak again, but Yasuo’s arms pincer grip his hips. “Do you ever shut up?” Yasuo chuckles, then finally gives Rakan his reward. The kiss lasts a few seconds only, Yasuo’s arms gripping into Rakan’s smooth hips almost possessively. There’s a strange fusion of fruity tastes blending together that is both unusual yet somehow pleasing for the two men. Yasuo doubts this feeling can be replicated, but it does serve as a unique experience for him. He couldn’t say he dislikes it.

Rakan melts in the wind DJ’s presence, happily kissing back while his lower body weakens. Soon enough, Rakan is being held up by Yasuo’s strength alone. “Wow… Little intense there Yas. If I didn’t know any better-”

Thump. Rakan’s entire body hits the ground unexpectedly. Rakan shouts in pain, stumbling rapidly, then straightening himself out. “What was that for!?”

“From the top. Idiot.”

Rakan pouts. “Aww, c’mon! I was enjoying that!”

“More when you’ve finished all the choreography. From the top.”

“Okay, but I better get that reward!”

“I promise.” Satisfied, Yasuo is about to start the music, when Rakan tells him to hold up for a minute. Rakan quickly goes to take another sip of a smoothie, Yasuo’s this time, cheeky grin indicating his actions were deliberate.

“Asshole.” Yasuo mutters.

“Hey, in my defense, I think those smoothies are magical or something. They made me get everything perfect after we got them.”

“That was you being an idio-”

“Do you think they’ve got something special in them? Maybe we should get one every day! I’ll buy ‘em every time too!”

“Rakan…”

“Magic smoothie, magic smoothie~”

Yasuo sighs. What was he getting himself into with Rakan? Well, at least there would never be a dull moment. What a dork. Cue the music, one more time.


End file.
